


Make It Strange

by Merfilly



Series: Marks of the Force [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Anakin and Rex have to talk about Ahsoka
Series: Marks of the Force [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655401
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Make It Strange

Rex had figured out the thing about soulmarks and the Jedi hiding them before they ever started appearing on his brothers. It was not as if his Jedi, Anakin, was all that great at keeping it hidden, when one of his was to a woman outside the Order. When Rex had accidentally walked in on them kissing, and Anakin had blustered out an explanation of it was okay because she was his soulmate, Rex had just shaken his head.

He really didn't care who slept with whom, as long as it didn't cause mission trouble. And the Senator never did. Kenobi sometimes did, but that was just the nature of the give and take of the former master and padawan team who had never really put that team mentality behind him.

What hit Rex like a troop carrier landing on him, though, was when Anakin came to him in troubled spirits, not three months after he'd been Knighted, and told him there was a problem.

"So… Ahsoka's been waiting on me to Knight, because she's like my kid sister, and she's known I should be since she was… three? Even before I met her when we all came together to find you all," Anakin said.

"I figured she was, sir, as I was there when she told Lissarkh and Knight Swan both that she wasn't ready," Rex told him, confused why it was an issue now.

"Now she's not so sure. She heard about Bly, and Cody, and others who got marks."

Rex frowned, as the glimmer of awareness crept in. He had not said a word to anyone, not when he'd recognized the wing mark that had come in strongly on his wrists, while Anakin's name was only on the right.

"I… see, sir."

He'd watched Ahsoka growing into the rambunctious, powerful girl she now was, and he did feel uncomfortable to have her mark as a soul and heart mark.

Anakin raked his hand through his hair, looking stressed. "She's been my best friend for so long, outside of you. And I had been pretty certain we'd train together, but she's worried it would make you weird out if she's always on the missions that I take you and your squad on."

"Anakin, I've never even shown her the marks!" Rex blurted.

Anakin's eyebrows both went up in surprise. "Umm, she was worried about it affecting you if and when you spotted yours on hers," he said after a long pause. "Both of them."

"Oh." That was when the troop ship landed on him, and he was pretty certain it wasn't taking off anytime soon.

"Rex? You said marks."

"Both," Rex confirmed.

Anakin had to take a long, deep breath then. "Okay, see, I grew up with Obi-Wan, so I might not be the best at figuring out all the angles, but I remember how weird it got at times.

"And she's got you on both wrists too, so maybe… maybe I should encourage her to let another Knight teach her," he said, trying to be as strong and as brave and unselfish as both his friends needed him to be in this moment.

"Anakin, no." Rex shook his own head vigorously at that. "Look. She and I have been friends all this time. Without me knowing, and with me hiding mine when they came in. I haven't let it get strange at all. We can do this, give us more time to build a friendship, and know how to protect each other in a fight.

"Don't let this stop what's meant."

"I'll talk to her, and see."


End file.
